Dylan Scott
Dylan "Gamr" Scott is a competitor and a former General Manager for One Up Wrestling. Perhaps one of the most decorated wrestlers in OUW history, Gamr has left behind a long legacy. Personal Info Age: 32 Blood Type: O Skin Type: Dark Tan (Caucasian) Eye Color: Deep Blue Hair: Jet Black, Shoulder Length, Shaggy, usually slicked back His pure white suit (tie, shoes, undershirt, EVERYTHING), Oakley sunglasses, and Rolex watches let you know his status, elite. Touted as one of the Founding Fathers of the OUW, Dylan "Gamr" Scott is all about business, and once he became OUW General Manager, he meant just that. Here's a look at Dylan's history, and how he got to the position he's in today. Dylan grew up as a 2nd generation wrestler (behind his father, Robert "The Man" Scott), in Los Angeles, California. He and his sister, Sara Scott, were BOTH trained by their father, only Dylan decided to pursue a career in it. At a young age, Dylan and Sara lost their father to alcohol abuse. Not long after that, when Dylan was around age 17, he and Sara lost their mother in a bout with breast cancer. Determined to aid his sister, Dylan made the concious decision to enter the world of professional wrestling. Family Parents: Robert Scott and Maria Scott-Snider (both deceased) Siblings: Sara Scott PRE-OUW ''Accomplishments: High School Wrestling Champion, All Pro at UCLA'' At age 18, Dylan became a High School Wrestling Champion along with his team. In UCLA, Dylan had also competed to the best of his ability and successfully captured the title of All Pro. This all happened after Dylan and his siter Sara both lost their mother (to cancer) and father (to alcohol abuse). Other Wrestling Leagues Dylan, at age 20 was drafted to a major wrestling organization, and remained there until he turned 30 OUW Noteable OUW Accomplishments Title Reigns *4 time OUW Heavyweight Champion *OUW World Champion *2 time OUW United States Champion *3 time OUW Tag Team Champion Accolades *Co-founder of the OUW *Former OUW Owner *Former OUW General Manager *Longest Reigning OUW Heavyweight Champion *Longest Reigning OUW Tag Team Champion *Longest Reigning OUW World Champion *Winner of both Monster's Clockwork Matches *Winner of the first Barbed Wire Last Man Standing Match *Leader of REVOLUTION, OUW's first Legendary, Record Breaking Faction *Member and co-founder of the legendary faction, The Conglomerate OUW BIO OUW's Beginnings/REVOLUTION Era Dylan was recruited to OUW by then acting General Manager, Gavin "Snake" Steele in March of 2005. It was here that Dylan earned his name, Gamr. Gamr would rise to the top of the OUW mountain in a triple threat match between himself, Michael "Plat" King, and Micheal “Bigg Daddy” Sweet (BDS). After becoming OUW Heavyweight Champion and allying himself with BDS and Chris “Coz” Zernskie, he formed the legendary faction, REVOLUTION. REVOLUTION was the ONLY faction in the OUW to date to capture and hold every single title. After losing the Heavyweight Title and BDS, Gamr destroyed REVOLUTION by using his signature move, the Game Ovr on his once friend, Coz. War with Shadow/US Title After that incident, he would face off with Plat, who had taken the title from him in an Iron Man Match, in yet ANOTHER sadistic match, the BARBED WIRE LAST MAN STANDING MATCH. After winning the title successfully, Gamr would fall yet again in about a month, to Xavier Williams (Then Shadow). After a breif dissapearance, Gamr would return about a week later to wreak havoc upon Terry "Sonic" Pierce (Then Terry), taking the OUW United States Championship from him on Sunday Night Storm. In a PPV rematch at Malevolance, Terry failed to take back the title, and Gamr humiliated him in the middle of the ring, in front of thousands. At the next PPV, Conversion, Gamr faught then OUW General Manager, Snake for the US Title and lost. However, he would win it back in the same night, about 2 minutes later in his rematch made by Plat. Gamr would run with the US Title until New Age, a young up and comer, would take it from him. After that, Gamr re-focused on the OUW Heavyweight Championship and the man who still held it, and coincidentally took it from him, Shadow. In a PPV main event at Retribution, Gamr faced off in one of OUW's most brutal and sadistic matches to date, the Monster's Clockwork match. It was there that Gamr scored his third OUW Heavyweight Title reign, and embarassed Shadow in front of his own family. The Conglomerate Era/War with Coz During this reign, Gamr would join with Plat and form The Conglomerate. During this faction, Gamr held the OUW Tag Team Titles with Plat. After the titles were taken, he had to focus on his opponent for OUW's greatest wrestling spectacle, Paramount. At Paramount, Coz put an end to Gamr's third title reign, after the long, hard road Gamr made him endure. However, a month later, at Regression, Gamr would return after a month's absence and catch Chris off guard, ending his title reign and starting Gamr's fourth. Gamr squared off once more with his bitter rival in a Hell in the Cell match at Massacre, and retained his title in a bloody battle. World Championship/CardYnal sYn After those turn of events, Gamr would face a new challenger, in the form of Devon “DG” Poole. DG was able to defeat Gamr and put an end to his last OUW Heavyweight Title reign at Revolution. After that match, Gamr would sabbotage his and Plat's Tag Team Title match and their friendship by taking his sledgehammer to his partner, costing them the Tag Team Titles. Later in that same night, Gamr faced off against Plat, and also took the OUW World Championship from him. At the next PPV, Syndication, Gamr, DG, and Plat would face off for the OUW Heavyweight Championship. Gamr was pinned by Plat, and the rest was history. Soon after that, in an unlikely turn of events, Gamr would ally himself with the late Samuel “Scorpion” Hessingstock, and form the shortlived faction, CardYnal sYn. Shortly after this announcement, OUW went on a brief hiatus, a hiatus that saw the supposed demise of Gamr's partner, Scorpion. General Manager/Finishing the War with Coz Plat then sold his shares of the OUW to Gamr, and Gamr re-opened the doors to the OUW. Now retired, Gamr runs the OUW as it's General Manager. For a breif period, Gamr came out of retirment to face his bitter rival, Coz. This rivalry came to a head at Retribution 2006, where the two met in a Monster's Clockwork Match, where the loser would retire from the OUW. After a brutal match, Gamr ended up the victor, yet in the end, came to see the error of his ways against Coz. Feeling a better person, and for other personal reasons, Gamr left his position, both as General Manager and as a wrestler for the OUW. He and Coz would exit the OUW on the same night... a fitting way to end such a brutal rivalry. Gamr's Return After a breif hiatus, Plat would call out Gamr for a match at Paramount, the elite of the OUW PPV's. Whilie giving an adress to the fans, Plat, as well as the fans themselves were shocked when Gamr re-appeared, having beaten his caner that forced him to retire earlier. After stating those facts, he willingly accepted Plat's challenge at Paramount. On the road to Paramount, he would have had to serve as a special ring-side enforcer in a match between Plat and Ethan Starr, however, that changed after it was learned that Plat was still unable to compete due to the actions of Starr at Eleventh Hour. Now, Gamr will face Starr instead, with PLAT as the enforcer. Moves Finishers *'GAME OVR' (Rock Bottom) *'DEVIL DRIVR' (Brain Buster suplex) *POWR BOMB (Sit Down Power Bomb) (Not official but still used) Signature Moves *Sledgehammer Shot *Running Knee Lift *Knife Edge Chops *Gamr Combo (Rights and Lefts with Haymaker) *Spinebuster *Vertical Suplex *Belly to Back Suplex *Dragon Sleeper *Diving Elbow Drop (Rarity) Appearance Backstage: Dylan normally wears a custom tailored pure white suit wherever he goes (white jacket, trousers, shirt, tie, shoes). He keeps his hair slicked back and, if longer, tied in a pony tail. He also wears his now trademark Oakley sunglasses as well and a rolex. Entrance: When entering, Dylan wears a knee long white, sleeveless leather trenchcoat, which he keeps unbottoned down the front. His hair is no longer slicked and tied back, it hangs down normally. He wears black elbow pads as well. He also wears black wrist and hand tape with finger holes, and black boots. He wears white slighty baggy leather tights as well with a deep blue colored "Blue Eyed Demon" logo on the side of each thigh. Match: Same as entrance, just without the trenchcoat. Also, you can see his tattoo, the japanese Kanji for POWER on his right shoulder blade area on his back. Paramount: Pretty much the only time his ring attire changes, Dylan has switched the color of his trenchcoat and tights from white to black on this night only, also the deep blue color of the "Blue Eyed Demon" logos changes to gold. Noteable Quotables *'"It's over... it's GAME OVR!"' Championship Reigns OUW Heavyweight Championship(1) OUW Heavyweight Championship(2) OUW Heavyweight Championship(3) OUW Heavyweight Championship(4) OUW World Championship OUW United States Championship(1) OUW United States Championship(2) OUW Tag Team Championship w/ Micheal "Bigg Daddy" Sweet (1) OUW Tag Team Championship w/ Michael "Plat" King (2) OUW Tag Team Championship w/ Michael "Plat" King (3) G G